Buruc Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali (M. Pickthall) |- | 85/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 85/1 || وَالسَّمَاءِ ذَاتِ الْبُرُوجِ || O Semai zatilbüruca || Буржлар эгаси бўлган осмон билан қасам. || By the heaven, holding mansions of the stars, |- || 85/2 || وَالْيَوْمِ الْمَوْعُودِ || Ve o yevmi mev'uda || Ва ваъда қилинган кун билан қасам. || And by the Promised Day. |- || 85/3 || وَشَاهِدٍ وَمَشْهُودٍ || Ve şâhide ve meşhûda kasem olsun || Гувоҳлик берувчи ва гувоҳлик берилган билан қасам. || And by the witness and that whereunto he beareth testimony, |- || 85/4 || قُتِلَ أَصْحَابُ الْأُخْدُودِ || Tel'ıyn edildi sahibleri o uhdudun || «Ухдуд» эгаларига лаънат бўлсин. || (Self) destroyed were the owners of the ditch |- || 85/5 || النَّارِ ذَاتِ الْوَقُودِ || O çıralı ateşin || У (Ухдуд) ёқилғиси кўп, қаттиқ исиган оловдир. || Of the fuel fed fire, |- || 85/6 || إِذْ هُمْ عَلَيْهَا قُعُودٌ || O vakıt ki üzerine oturmuştular || У(кофир)лар а(чуқур)лар атрофида ўтирибдилар. || When they sat by it, |- || 85/7 || وَهُمْ عَلَىٰ مَا يَفْعَلُونَ بِالْمُؤْمِنِينَ شُهُودٌ || Mü'minlere yaptıklarına karşı şâhid de oluyorlardı || Ва улар мўминларга қилаётган нарсаларига ўзлари ҳозирдирлар. || And were themselves the witnesses of what they did to the believers. |- || 85/8 || وَمَا نَقَمُوا مِنْهُمْ إِلَّا أَنْ يُؤْمِنُوا بِاللَّهِ الْعَزِيزِ الْحَمِيدِ || Onlardan kızdıkları da yalnız azîz, hamîd olan Allaha iyman etmeleri idi || Ва (улар) мўминлардан Азиз, Ҳамид Аллоҳга бўлган иймондан бошқа «айб» топа олмадилар. || They had naught against them save that they believed in Allah, the Mighty, the Owner of Praise, |- || 85/9 || الَّذِي لَهُ مُلْكُ السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالْأَرْضِ ۚ وَاللَّهُ عَلَىٰ كُلِّ شَيْءٍ شَهِيدٌ || Ki bütün Semavât ve Arz mülkü onundur ve Allah, her şey'e şâhiddir || У шундай зотки, осмонлару ернинг мулки Унга хосдир ва Аллоҳ ҳар бир нарсага Ўзи гувоҳдир. || Him unto Whom belongeth the Sovereignty off the heavens and the earth; and Allah is of all things the Witness. |- || 85/10 || إِنَّ الَّذِينَ فَتَنُوا الْمُؤْمِنِينَ وَالْمُؤْمِنَاتِ ثُمَّ لَمْ يَتُوبُوا فَلَهُمْ عَذَابُ جَهَنَّمَ وَلَهُمْ عَذَابُ الْحَرِيقِ || O kimseler ki mü'minîn ve mü'minâta fitne yapmışlar, sonra da tevbe etmemişlerdir muhakkak artık onlara Cehennem azâbı var ve onlara yangın azâbı vardır || Албатта, мўмин ва мўминаларни фитна қилиб, сўнгра тавба қилмаганларга, ана ўшаларга, жаҳаннам азоби ва куйдирувчи азоб бор. || Lo! they who persecute believing men and believing women and repent not, theirs verily will be the doom of hell, and theirs the doom of burning. |- || 85/11 || إِنَّ الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا وَعَمِلُوا الصَّالِحَاتِ لَهُمْ جَنَّاتٌ تَجْرِي مِنْ تَحْتِهَا الْأَنْهَارُ ۚ ذَٰلِكَ الْفَوْزُ الْكَبِيرُ || O kimseler ki iyman etmişler ve salih ameller işlemişlerdir, muhakkak onlara altından ırmaklar akar Cennetler var, işte o büyük kurtuluş dur || Албатта, иймон келтирган ва солиҳ амал қилганларга, уларга, остидан анҳорлар оқиб турган жаннат бор. Бу эса ниҳоятда улкан ютуқдир. || Lo! those who believe and do good works, theirs will be Gardens underneath which rivers flow. That is the Great Success. |- || 85/12 || 12. إِنَّ بَطْشَ رَبِّكَ لَشَدِيدٌ || Hakîkat rabbının tutuşu şediddir || Албатта, Роббингнинг чангали жуда ҳам шиддатлидир. || Lo! the punishment of thy Lord is stern. |- || 85/13 || إِنَّهُ هُوَ يُبْدِئُ وَيُعِيدُ || Çünkü o hem mübdî hem muîddir || Албатта, У Ўзи бошлар ва қайтарар. (Йўқдан бор қилар ва ўлганни ҳаётга қайтарар) || Lo! He it is Who produceth, then reproduceth, |- || 85/14 || وَهُوَ الْغَفُورُ الْوَدُودُ || Onunla beraber gafurdur, çok sevgili (vedud) dur || Ва У мағфират қилувчи, муҳаббати зўр зотдир. || And He is the Forgiving, the loving, |- || 85/15 || ذُو الْعَرْشِ الْمَجِيدُ || Arşın sahibi, şanlı (mecîd) dir || У Арш эгаси ҳамда қадри улуғ зотдир. || Lord of the Throne of Glory, |- || 85/16 || فَعَّالٌ لِمَا يُرِيدُ || Dilediğini yapar (fa'alün limâ yürîd) dir || У нимани хоҳласа, қила олувчи зотдир. || Doer of what He will. |- || 85/17 || هَلْ أَتَاكَ حَدِيثُ الْجُنُودِ || geldi ya, sana kıssası o orduların (o cünudun) || Сенга аскарларнинг хабари келдими? || Hath there come unto thee the story of the hosts |- || 85/18 || فِرْعَوْنَ وَثَمُودَ || Fir'avnin ve Semudün || Фиръавн ва Самуднинг. || Of Pharaoh and (the tribe of) Thamud? |- || 85/19 || بَلِ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا فِي تَكْذِيبٍ || Fakat o küfredenler hâlâ bir tekzibe || Балки кофирлар ёлғонга чиқаришдадир? || Nay, but those who disbelieve live in denial |- || 85/20 || وَاللَّهُ مِنْ وَرَائِهِمْ مُحِيطٌ || Halbuki Allah arkalarından kuşatmış || Ҳолбуки, Аллоҳ уларнинг ортидан иҳота қилиб турувчидир. || And Allah, all unseen, surroundeth them. |- || 85/21 || بَلْ هُوَ قُرْآنٌ مَجِيدٌ || Fakat o şanlı bir Kur'andır || Йўқ! У Қуръони мажиддур. || Nay, but it is a glorious Qur’an |- || 85/22 || فِي لَوْحٍ مَحْفُوظٍ || Bir Levhı mahfuzda || У Лавҳул- Маҳфуздадир. (Лавҳул- Маҳфуз Аллоҳни ҳузурида бўлиб, унга ҳеч қандай ўзгариш кириши мумкин эмас.) || On a guarded tablet. |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an